Deflectable catheters are widely used for a variety of applications. In the area of electrophysiology, it is often desirable to introduce a portion of a catheter carrying one or more electrodes into a certain region of the heart in order to map or ablate that region. However, due to their inherent flexibility, catheters can be difficult to control as precisely as would be desired. Accordingly, a needs exists for a deflectable catheter having a mechanism to enhance the user's ability to control the degree and direction of deflection of the catheter.